


Just Between the Three of Us

by Eliyes



Category: Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ted,” she said, voice low and throaty and full of promise. “We want to do something with you.”</p><p>There was a pregnant pause as Ted closed his eyes and tried to calm the pounding of his blood enough to think.</p><p>“Please let it involve sex,” he rasped, voice close to breaking. Bea chuckled, and the sound of it was enough to send another thrill down his spine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Between the Three of Us

**Author's Note:**

> This story was posted on Livejournal July 21, 2005, and was the first porn I'd ever released into the wilds of the internet.

Bea, as it turned out, was a great kisser. The experience was made about a million times better by the fact that her body was pressed so closely to his. He wrapped his arms around her, running his hands down her back even as she dug her fingers into his hair. He was pleased to encounter the bare flesh between the bottom of her shirt and the top of her jeans, and spent a few moments gliding his hands over the smooth skin, his calluses raising a trail of goosebumps.

But everything about the kiss was good. Everything. The slick feel of her tongue against his, the fullness of her lips, the hot moistness of her breath, the quiet, wet noises produced when their lips parted and met again…

Ted’s hands ventured lower, moving over the perfect roundness of Bea’s ass sheathed in tight denim. He barely stifled a groan, loving the feel of her. She went up on tiptoes, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, her other hand trailing down his chest. He dared to glide his hands yet lower, lower and inward, to the warm place where her legs met. God, she was hot, so hot… Even if he caught on fire right now it was worth it…

Bea was tugging his shirt out of his waistband when he applied a bit more pressure with his fingertips. She mewed and rocked against him, and he gasped. The kiss became more haphazard as they both began breathing heavier, and Ted gasped again when she nipped his lower lip with an understated and undeniably sexy growl.

It seemed like her hands were everywhere, all at once. Sliding under his shirt, digging into his ass, gliding down his arms, his ribs… She kissed him, and he felt lips on his neck, and that was the moment when Ted’s brain briefly wrested back control.

That was too many hands. Too many lips.

He broke away from Bea’s kiss, turning his head to where firm lips moved along his shoulder. He saw thick, golden-blond hair. Then, Booster lifted his head, looking at Ted with eyes dark with lust tempered by a flicker of uncertainty. But the look only lasted a heartbeat, and then Booster was kissing him while Bea nuzzled his neck.

Booster was also a wonderful kisser in a way very similar to, and yet quite different from, Bea. Firmer, but somehow less aggressive. The strangeness of it sent a jolt through Ted’s body, and it wasn’t a bad thing. He could feel the heat of Booster’s body pressed against his back.

Suddenly, for a confusing moment, there were two tongues tangling with Ted’s, and then Booster retreated and Bea reclaimed his mouth, turning his head back with a hand on his jaw. He felt Booster nuzzle his hair, drawing a deep, ragged breath.

Once again, the kiss with Bea ended, and she and Ted stared at each other for a long moment when the only sound was panting. She ran the pad of her thumb over his lower lip, and he shuddered, drawing a very quiet moan from Booster.

“Ted,” she said, voice low and throaty and full of promise. “We want to do something with you.”

There was a pregnant pause as Ted closed his eyes and tried to calm the pounding of his blood enough to think.

“Please let it involve sex,” he rasped, voice close to breaking. Bea chuckled, and the sound of it was enough to send another thrill down his spine.

Both of Booster’s hands slid down Ted’s front, delving between his stomach and his pants, and then they were gone again, pulling his shirt free as Bea unbuttoned it at the top. They worked together to pull it over his head. Being undressed by two people was unexpectedly erotic. Booster’s palms glided over Ted’s chest, over his nipples, as Bea leaned away slightly.

She shrugged out of her jacket, and then arched her back as she reached behind her back and undid the zipper of her top. Both men sighed in appreciation as the fabric fell to the floor, revealing her rather magnificent breasts. She pressed against him, skin to skin, and kissed him again as she toed off her shoes. Booster’s lips were again on his neck, his shoulder, and it was frankly wonderful.

He wasn’t really sure if it was Bea or Booster who undid his pants and pushed them down towards his knees. He thought perhaps he’d had more to do with removing Bea’s pants, but it was all a confusion of heat and skin and pleasure. Somewhere along the way, Booster, too, lost his shirt, but his jeans remained, soft from wear but still rough against Ted’s ass and legs. Because of them, he didn’t even spare a moment to worry or wonder or wish about what Booster might do to him from back there, even though he could feel the heavy lump of his arousal against him.

There were two kinds of hands stroking his shaft in turns, two mouths pressed hot against his skin, and two hearts beating with his. It was heaven, a heaven of driving need that increased with every passing second, every touch.

He felt the tension behind him as Booster braced himself, and then first one of Bea’s legs, then the other, sliding up the outsides of his thighs to his waist. He realised that Booster was holding up her legs, hands hooked behind her knees. Ted wrapped his arms around her back so she wouldn’t fall. Her breasts brushed against his face as she rose up, reaching a hand between their bodies to guide him inside.

They didn’t bother starting off slow; they were both too far gone for that kind of patience right now, and instead pounded frantically against each other. Bea’s legs were like pistons at his sides, but Ted’s attention focused on the incredible feeling as he moved inside her, hotter and slicker than her kisses, squeezing and stroking with muscles he couldn’t see but sincerely blessed. They strove and gasped and moaned together, and Booster held them, strong and hard and reliable as a mountain. Ted was vaguely aware of a string of breathy Portuguese ending in a jubilant cry. He flung his head back with a wordless cry of his own as the hot wave of climax washed over his body, and Booster’s eyes glittered down at him.

Bea went limp, and Ted did his best to help hold her up, but his legs wobbled with the aftershocks of release. After she drew in and exhaled a handful of deep, squeaking breaths, Bea carefully got down. She leaned against Ted, who in turn leaned against Booster, as she waited to be sure her legs would support her. Then, Booster moved away, and the two of them sank to the floor.

Ted kicked off the clothes that had pooled around his ankles, as Bea crawled along top of him. The kiss was fragmented and messy, both of them still panting. Then Bea turned over, and settled again on top of him, her bottom tucked against his groin. He groaned. She spread her legs, resting them on the outside of Ted’s legs.

“Your turn,” she said breathily, and that was when Ted noticed that Booster had shed the rest of his clothes, and was crawling sensuously into the space between their legs, a predatory gleam in his eyes. Ted allowed himself to appreciate the movement of hard muscles under gleaming tanned skin and a light dusting of golden hair here and there. Bea evidently shared his appreciation, making a purring noise deep in her throat.

Booster buried his face between Bea’s legs, tongue lapping up the juices left from her and Ted’s lovemaking, stroking hard over her swollen clitoris. She gave an inarticulate cry and bucked her hips. Ted scooted back a couple of inches so she wouldn’t hurt him, and then slid his hands under her arms and around to cup her breasts.

She moaned with what might be frustration as Booster continued forward, trailing kisses up her belly, lingering to dip his tongue into her navel. When he got to her breasts, he licked her nipples where they protruded between Ted’s fingers, and he kissed the backs of Ted’s hands.

Ted kissed one side of Bea’s neck as Booster licked the other. Their eyes met, and Ted leaned forward, capturing Booster’s mouth with his own. This kiss was considerably more intense, flavored with sex, hot and demanding. Bea mewed again, insistently tugging at Booster’s arousal. He surged forward, tongue stabbing deeper into Ted’s mouth even as he thrust into Bea. She cried out in triumph.

Booster broke off the kiss, but gazed intensely at Ted as he moved against Bea and she against him. Ted stared back, breathing heavily, bracing himself for Bea to push against as she arched her back. Then Booster groaned, closing his eyes and burying his face in the crook of Bea’s neck. His hips jerked sharply, twice, three times, and then his entire body shuddered with release. Bea crooned at him wordlessly, also sated, and all three of them relaxed.

Once he had his breath back, Booster lifted himself off of them almost regretfully, giving Bea a kiss as he slid out of her. She smiled at him, and once he was up on his knees, rolled off of Ted, and then stretched out beside him as Booster lay on the other side. Ted considered asking them a question, but Bea anticipated it and laid a finger over his lips. She prodded and nudged him until he turned on his side so she could snuggle against his back. This left him facing Booster.

The other man gave him a sleepy smile and shrugged one shoulder. Ted snorted, placing a hand on his neck and tugging him closer for another brief kiss. Bea chuckled again, and Booster settled in pressed against Ted. Soon arms and legs interlaced in a comfortable tangle, and they all began to doze. They would wake up sticky in a number of ways, but for right now, Ted was happy.


End file.
